<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>resistance is futile by enablelove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042084">resistance is futile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove'>enablelove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asking to Move In, Boys In Love, Coda, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I had been waiting until after I admitted it to them. Until after I told them about the man who makes me so happy I can barely breathe. I didn’t want them to randomly come knocking and have more questions than I had answers to. But, I love you, and since everything is out in the open now, how would you feel about moving in?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>resistance is futile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another coda for 2.08. I can't resist. I love them &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos can barely wait for Gwen and Owen to leave before moving from his place on the sofa and sitting down on the bed next to TK.</p><p>He grabs his hand and presses a soft kiss to his knuckles before laying his forehead against them, just breathing in and out. The whirlwind of emotions coursing through him are finally settling. </p><p>Fear.</p><p>Anger.</p><p>Shame. </p><p>Confusion.</p><p>Elation.</p><p>And so much relief. </p><p>“Baby?” TK whispers and Carlos raises his head, knowing his eyes are watering just a little, but unable to get them to stop.</p><p>“I was so damn scared,” Carlos admits and TK leans forward, wincing a little from effort. Carlos pushes him back gently against the pillow and hovers over him.</p><p>“Kiss me,” TK demands and Carlos smiles.</p><p>“You’re bossy even laid up here?” </p><p>“It’s part of my charm. You love it,” TK says with a smirk and he’s right. As always.</p><p>Carlos closes the distance between them and kisses him, letting his eyes fall shut and just reveling in the feeling of coming home. TK’s going to be in the hospital for observation for a few hours to make sure it’s nothing worse than a concussion, then he can go home.</p><p>Which reminds Carlos…</p><p>“So, my dad said something interesting tonight,” Carlos starts, leaning back from the kiss. </p><p>“Oh no.”</p><p>“No, no,” Carlos says, fingers soothing the furrowed brow wrinkling his boyfriend’s face. “It’s okay. Apparently I was worried over nothing. My parents have known since the farmers market that you’re my boyfriend. They want a proper introduction soon. We still need to talk, but you were right. Nothing ever stays the same.”</p><p>“I usually am right,” TK says with a grin, but he brings his hand up to hold on to Carlos’ and squeeze, a gesture of comfort for them both.</p><p>“This isn’t how I wanted to do this,” Carlos says and sees TK look at him in confusion.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“I had been waiting until after I admitted it to them. Until after I told them about the man who makes me so happy I can barely breathe. I didn’t want them to randomly come knocking and have more questions than I had answers to. But, I love you, and since everything is out in the open now, how would you feel about moving in? I know the house is going to be a little empty since your Mom isn’t staying after all, but I don’t want my house to go one more minute without you in it. You’re home, TK,” Carlos says in a rush. </p><p>He had been thinking about asking TK to move in for weeks, but the niggling fear of his parents had always stopped him from asking. He knows that TK stayed enough nights and had enough stuff at his place that it would be hard to play off as a friend staying over, but Carlos never said he was rational.</p><p>“Are you sure?” TK says. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”</p><p>“I’ve been ready. I’ve just been scared. Falling asleep with you and waking up to you is all I’ve wanted. You already have a key, and I want more of your things around. It’s not going to be easy,” Carlos warns. “Mami has said I’m a bit fastidious.”</p><p>TK grins at that. “I know. I’m sure I can find a way to make it up to you when I’m a tad too messy for you.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will,” Carlos says, leaning down for another kiss.</p><p>“Is that a yes?” Carlos asks, pulling away once again. “You haven’t answered. I know you probably need to talk to your dad, so I’ll take a maybe.”</p><p>TK laughs, eyes crinkling up a little and he can see the slight grimace from the pain.</p><p>“It’s a definite almost yes. I just need to hash it over with Dad. But with the surgery coming up, I think he should be fine. And he likes you,” TK says. “It’s a big deal.”</p><p>Carlos looks down at that, sure he’s blushing a little. He and Owen haven’t been seeing eye to eye lately, not that Owen probably even knows. Carlos knows that Owen is TK’s hero and always will be, so his approval means everything. </p><p>“I’m hard not to like,” Carlos says with a shrug and false bravado.</p><p>TK smiles, though, a soft one that he’s only seen directed his way. </p><p>“I know. I tried, but resistance is futile,” TK admits and Carlos grins widely at that. </p><p>“If it’s any consolation,” Carlos says, “I feel the exact same way.”</p><p>Carlos leans down for another gentle kiss, thankful he gets to have this for the foreseeable future. He can’t wait to bring his boyfriend to his parent’s house, and show him off at Tia Lucy’s house either. His cousins are going to laugh at him and make fun of him, but he knows they’re also going to welcome TK with open arms. </p><p>The future looks a hell of a lot brighter than it did this morning, and he can’t wait to walk into the sun with TK at his side. </p><p>“Get some rest,” Carlos says, moving away so he can pull up a chair next to the bed.</p><p>“Stay?” TK asks, as if Carlos can even think about being anywhere else right now.</p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on tumblr and IG. I love yelling about these two haha (same name!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>